Kirk's Pain
by Theresa471
Summary: Taking place after The Paradise Syndrome.


Taking place after Paradise Syndrome

Kirk's Pain

Captain James T. Kirk has always valued his life greatly, however it has come a point, that a man needs to look at things at a different outlook.

Stardate 4842.09 Captain's Log

We are currently on impulse power after leaving the planet after saving Miramanee's people from the deflected asteroid. It will take us two months to head back into Federation space and a repair station to fix the engines that are now shot to hell.

From what I understand from our Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, he tells me that Commander Spock is on full medical bed rest, until he is able to recover from the drain of his physical and mental energies, along with blaming himself for damaging the Enterprise in the first place.

I have decided to visit Mr. Spock, to let him know that I don't blame him for what has happened.

When I entered into Spock quarters, I found him at his desk playing with his harp, with being part of his relaxation as a Vulcan.

Even though we have been friends a long time, Spock has always considered that his private life, stay private! As compared to what my life has been like over the years,

I was waiting on Mr. Spock to say something to me, in regard to what had happened down on the planet, but he said neither, while he still was playing on the Harp.

It was at this point, he decided to leave, when Spock finally started to talk with me.

I turned around to look at my friend filled with sorrow within his Vulcan eyes.

"Jim, you need to forget what had happened on the planet, and start to live again after your wife had died., It's really is important that you, don't mourn, but instead to look elsewhere for another that will love for who you are inside and out." While he goes to place the Harp into it's proper home.

"I understand Spock in what your saying to me, but don't you know that it's not possible having to be a Starship Captain."

"There is one person that does very much do care Jim, that wishes to help you with your pain, and that is Commander Nyota Uhura." While moving away from his desk to greet his friend in front of his door.

"I don't think Spock, it's possible at this time!, it still hurts too much Spock to have any one try to love me for who I am." While saying the words in great pain of losing Miramanee.

"Jim, You need to try, as my friend and Captain of the Enterpise."

/

Commander Uhura having just get off watch, after a very stressful few days in trying to recover from the nightmare on the planet, when she had received the message from Captain James Kirk. She just could not believe, as with everyone else on the starship.

It was somehow later, when she had received the information on what had transpired with Kirk, and with losing his wife and child.

Uhura was feeling upset at the fact, that she wasn't able to go to Jim, and tell him that she was so very sorry for his lost.

She needed to change her clothes , and go see Christine to tell her just how she feels over was a complete mess at the moment.

It was at this point, Uhura heard her door chimed. As she tells the computer to open it.

Captain James T. Kirk was standing in the door entrance. As Nyota Uhura told the captain to come in and sit down, so that they can talk.

"Uhura, I should not be here at all, but Mr. Spock insisted that I come see you and discuss about what had happen.

"Jim, you don't have to say anything to me until your actually ready, because right now the pain is just too much to bare at this time.

/

Three months later, after finally getting back into Federation space along with finally having the engines repaired, and for which made Mr. Scott extremely happy that everything was working once again.

Commander Uhura was on the bridge for when the order was given to have the Enterprise move out of space dock after a month of repair's.

She had asked Commander Spock just where was the Captain at the moment, Mr. Spock turned to come over to the Communications Station in a low whisper.

"Jim, went to the chapel to say a pray for the first time in over three months, and I believe Commander Uhura that the Captain is finally healing his pain."

Once Commander Spock knew that the Enterprise was out of space dock, he had Commander Uhura, to call her relief to take over, while it was time to finally have that talk with Captain Kirk.

She gets up from her seat, as Commander Anderson relieved her, so that she leave having to get onto the turbolift.

She tells the computer level 15 , Chapel

/

Finale

Captain James T. Kirk was no longer in pain or crying, after the past three months. He was sitting alone inside the small chapel the past few hours.

He was feeling so much better. Plus the fact that he was finally feeling alive once again.

When he was not looking, he heard the door open, not knowing who it was that just came in.

A minute later, he hears his name being called, Nyota goes to sit next to him, as she moves in closer to him, while placing a very tender kiss onto his lips while looking on.

She tells him, "Come on Jim, it's finally time to talk.", while helping him to get up from his kneeling on the pew...

The end


End file.
